


This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Kylo

by smolkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkyloren/pseuds/smolkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is blinded by rage and destroys things.</p><p>This is for my friend who wON'T FUCKING STOP TEXTING ME ABOUT KYLUX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Kylo

Kylo Ren angrily removed his helmet and tossed it aside as he unclipped his saber from his belt. With the press of a button, white hot energy shot from the end and from the crossguard of the weapon, the cracked Kyber crystal at its core giving it a red color and unstable appearance.

Frustration building, Kylo growled loudly before taking a swing at a command console in front of him. He watched satisfied as sparks flew from the wiring as the console was slashed in half, its edges singeing and steaming. He swung again, connecting with the console once more and breaking it down further.

Sweat was beginning to form at his brow as he continued to swing, his rage fueling him on. He grunted and yelled and bared his teeth like a wild beast, unable to control his anger like he had been taught. After a few minutes of destroying the room around him, he was so blinded by his seething rage that he didn’t hear the door slide open when someone else entered.

Kylo could very faintly hear someone calling his name, but wasn’t truly snapped out of his trance until he felt someone else’s lips on his own. It wasn’t sweet or gentle. In fact, this kiss was the exact opposite, filled with anger and hate. He felt the other person’t tongue work its way into his mouth, only to have it retreat moments later. He whined at the absence of it and earned a bite to his lower lip. With his defenses down, he easily let go of the saber when it was taken from him. He heard the weapon click off and felt the person’s lips leave him, only to be replaced by a splash of water to his face.

“Calm down, you idiot.”

Fuck. There was only one person that voice could belong to.

“General Hux,” Kylo hissed, wiping the water from his eyes.

The general wore a devilish smirk, holding an empty glass in one gloved hand and Kylo’s saber in the other. “You’re practically steaming, you're so hot with rage,” he chuckled. “How many consoles have you destroyed today? If I’m keeping track correctly, this makes number four.”

“What do you want, Hux?” the knight snapped, his hair dripping. He was much like a cat in that he absolutely _hated_ getting his hair wet. “Did you come here just to kiss and curse me?”

The general set the glass on the broken console and stepped forward, bringing his face close to Kylo’s. “Get your shit together,” he whispered, his breath hot in Kylo’s ear. Hux reached down, roughly gripping the taller man’s half-hard cock through his pants. “And meet me in my quarters in ten.”

With that, Hux handed the weapon over and turned swiftly on his heels, leaving Kylo angry and very, _very_ turned on. He clipped his saber back onto his belt, retrieved his helmet from across the room, and started off quickly down the hall to Hux’s quarters, using his cloak to hide his very prominent erection.

Kylo was suddenly glad he’d destroyed so many things today. But as he headed down the corridors of the Finalizer, he hoped that maybe Hux would do some of the destroying for a change. At least then Kylo could throw water on him and not get in trouble, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> and then hux destroyed kylos butthole the end


End file.
